generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Rex Salazar (season one)
First found in an explosion, young and amnesiac Rex Salazar was rescued by Agent Six and brought to Providence as an E.V.O. cure. Growing up as Providence's secret weapon, Rex had faced many trouble encounters to unlock many mysteries to his past. Season One The Day That Everything Changed When Rex first appeared he had already been working for Providence for several months. He made his first public appearance to fight the Multi-faced E.V.O. that was on a rampage in a city. He was transported to the city via The Keep and when they were over the E.V.O. Rex opened the doors of the Keep and leaped out to fight it. Though Rex defeated and cured the E.V.O., in the process he destroyed six city blocks and made his existence public. Once back at Providence, Rex went under routine stress tests by Doctor Holiday in the Petting Zoo. Fed up with his treatment by Providence, Rex along with his sidekick Bobo Haha broke out of the base to go on a road-trip. The duo encountered a group of skaters and a boy named Noah Nixon, and though the skaters wanted to use Rex's powers for their own gain, Noah genuinely befriended Rex and Bobo and hung out with them for a few hours. The renegade E.V.O.s were eventually found by Agent Six, Rex's handler, but before he could get them back to Providence the group was ambushed by a trio of E.V.O.s known as The Pack, consisting of the cybernetic were-wolf, Biowulf; the crystal shooting lizard abomination, Skalamander; and the portal throwing school girl, Breach. The E.V.O.s took Rex, Noah, and Bobo with them through one of Breach's portals to Abysus. Once in Abysus the group met Van Kleiss, leader of Abysus. While he at first portrayed himself as a kind and benevolent leader, Van Kleiss soon revealed his true nature: a tyrant who must vampirically suck the nanites from E.V.O.s in order to survive. Thanks to a rescue team led by Agent Six, Rex was able to escape from Van Kleiss and seemingly killed Van Kleiss. Back at Providence Rex discovered that he had been given more freedom, including a bigger room for himself and Bobo. Six offered him the chance to leave Providence but Rex ultimately decided that he was starting to like it at Providence and decided to stay. String Theory Rex and Agent Six were sent on a mission to stop the rampage of a humanoid Cactus E.V.O. in a small Mexican village. While Six was more than willing to kill the E.V.O., Rex was informed that it was in fact the town's beloved priest, Father Jose. Instead of outright attacking the priest, Rex dug underneath the E.V.O. and cured him. Afterwards Rex went to see Noah to play a little basketball. Rex asked Noah for his opinion on the fight against E.V.O.s. They agreed that it was ultimately a good thing that Rex was out there fighting, but at the same time many of the E.V.O.s Rex fought were and still are very human. Six arrived to take Rex on a mission to New York to deal with the E.V.O. Peter Meechum, who had the ability to place people into a zombie-like state of control. Rex, Bobo, and Six arrived in the middle of New York and were immediately attacked by Meechum and his zombies. The group was forced to retreat when Rex's first attempt to cure Meechum resulted in his Smack Hand becoming infected and was forced to sever it. The group attempted to trap Meechum in the subway but the attempt ultimately resulted in Bobo being added to the ranks of the zombies. With attempts to both cure and contain Peter failing miserably, Providence made its last stand on the Brooklyn Bridge, with a Bleach Bomb counting down to a explosion that would wipe out Peter and all 11 million of his victims. Remembering Peter talking about a her, Rex called Noah and instructed him to break into Peter's apartment and the duo discovered that Van Kleiss had kidnapped Peter's daughter, Sarah. Rex was able to convince Peter to let him cure him in exchange for rescuing his daughter. With this Rex successfully cured Peter and deactivated the bomb before saving Sarah. Beyond the Sea During a briefing about a string of E.V.O. attacks on the Mexican coastline, Rex heard about the resort town Cabo Luna which was highly recommended by Bobo. Rex thus decided to go on a spring break road trip to Cabo Luna with Bobo and Noah. After arriving in Cabo Luna, Rex developed a rivalry with a local jock, trouncing him in a game of volleyball and in the process meeting a girl named Circe. Circe and Rex later met again, once again defeating the jock in an ATV race, but while Rex was gloating Circe ran off. Rex later met Circe at the beach where they were attacked by a Sea Monster E.V.O.. In the process they revealed their own E.V.O. powers to one another and fought off the E.V.O. Circe explained via the untimely arrival of Breach and Biowulf that she was trying to join The Pack and defeating the E.V.O. was her initiation. Agent Six eventually arrived to retrieve Rex and take him back to Providence, and ultimately ended up getting into a fight with Biowulf while Bobo and Noah dealt with Breach. After Rex and Circe fought and defeated the E.V.O., Rex invited Circe to come back with him and join Providence but she still felt like the Pack was the only place she could belong and went with them. Rex cut the vacation short and went back to work to drown his sorrows. Lockdown Rex and Agent Six went on a mission to stop an E.V.O. named Foul Mouth that was on a rampage at a supermarket. The E.V.O. ended up annoying Rex to the point that he lost his temper at it and lost the use of his powers as a result. After a checkup by Doctor Holiday, it was determined that the reason why Rex lost control of his powers was that he lost his temper. Doctor Holiday wanted to look into the matter more and attached a monitor to Rex to collect baseline data which meant no stressful activity. Rex later saw Agent Six exiting White Knight's office with Noah. Six claimed that he brought Noah to visit figuring that Rex would want company and though Rex was at first suspicious he ultimately decided not to question it. Rex spent the day showing Noah around Providence including his room and a basketball court. While showing Noah around the Petting Zoo, Rex brought him to The Hole, a smaller facility inside the Petting Zoo where more dangerous E.V.O.s are held. While exploring the Hole, Rex and Noah accidentally released a dangerous and powerful Spider E.V.O. The duo attempted to escape the Petting Zoo, but upon hearing that the E.V.O. was loose inside, Doctor Holiday threw the Petting Zoo in lockdown. In order to escape the doors had to be opened from both sides. Rex at first attempted to defeat the E.V.O. on his own but Noah, in a panic, revealed that he works for White Knight, causing Rex to lose his temper and his powers. The two armed themselves at an armory, Rex with a tranquilizer gun and Noah with a tazer. Rex stated that he would get Noah out alive but after that he never wanted to talk to him again. Rex and Noah eventually reached the exit despite harassment from the E.V.O.s in the zoo, but the spider grabbed Noah at the last moment. A rescue party was sent after the captive personnel and Doctor Holiday arrived in person. Holiday theorized that the reason why Rex lost control again was that he hadn't forgiven Noah. Furthermore, she also revealed that while Noah may work for White Knight, he was genuinely Rex's friend. With this Rex went back into the zoo, hunted down the captive agents, and beat the E.V.O. unconscious. Holiday stopped Rex from killing the E.V.O. by revealing she was her incurable sister. Rex decided to leave Providence for a little while, taking a moment to say goodbye to Noah and reestablishing their friendship. The Architect While on his latest "road trip" from Providence, Rex ran into an engineer and his group under attack from a group of Gnasht. Rex easily defeated the E.V.O.s and asked the engineers what they were doing, to which they revealed an optically cloaked village. Jacob stated that they were a group of scientists and engineers led by a man who calls himself the Architect. The group's goal was to build a transmitter that would allow them to communicate with, and theoretically, control the world's nanite population. The village's idyllic atmosphere and the sense of belonging Rex felt with Jacob's family made him want to stay and offer to help with the antenna. However, construction was slowed significantly by constant technological failures. To this end Rex was able to use his powers to accelerate construction by years. Rex tried to ask the Architect about the specifics behind the nanite communication project but he dismissed him. Despite protests from the others Rex chased after the Architect into the transmitter where he discoverd that he was actually an android controlled by the AI Zag RS. Zag RS explained that its goal was to use the antenna to broadcast a self-destruct code to every nanite on the planet, which would wipe out every living thing on the planet. Rex tried to warn the others and while they at first didn't believe him, the Architect androids soon revealed the truth. A war erupted between he engineers and the androids while Rex and Jacob went inside the tower to defeat Zag RS and shut down the tower. Zag RS revealed that she could control nanites which severely hampered Rex as he attempted to climb the tower to shut it down, only narrowly doing it in time. Agent Six eventually tracked Rex down and offered him the chance to stay at the village. However, Rex refused, stating that it might be nice but it wasn't home. He does however have one condition: he, Six, Holiday, and Bobo must eat supper together every Friday night like a real family. Frostbite Rex chased down a Pyreptryx through a city and despite protests from Agent Six, Rex cured it, the end result being Rex suffering from a nanite overload. Rex was rushed to the Arctic Providence base Paradise to have his excess nanites offloaded, and despite resistance from Weaver Rex did get the treatment. While unconscious during the procedure, Rex had a dream in which he saw a trio of scientists turn into E.V.O.s. When Rex awoke he found the base in a mess with neither Six, Holiday, or Bobo in sight and the technicians all either dead or unconscious. Rex exited the base to look for his friends outside but instead found Biowulf and Skalamander arriving at the base. Rex buried the E.V.O.s and their mounts in an avalanche then re-entered the base where Rex found Weaver checking on the nanites. Weaver blindsided Rex with sleeping gas but Rex's nanites neutralized it. Rex forced Weaver to take him to where he hid the others, at which point Biowulf and Skalamander broke in and a fight ensued. Holiday and Weaver broke up the fight, the latter revealing that he had been reactivating Rex's surplus nanites and selling them to Van Kleiss. While trying to scare the group off, Weaver accidentally infused himself with the nanites from the tank, turning himself into a massive E.V.O. Rex at first attempted to cure Weaver but he instead instantly triggered a nanite overload, forcing Six to take Weaver down. When Rex awoke he found himself in another nanite extraction chamber in the desert base Purgatory and at Bobo's suggestion they went exploring in the desert. Leader of the Pack Rex led a disastrous attack against Van Kleiss when he arrived in New York City via the Blimp, in which it was revealed that Van Kleiss was there on diplomatic immunity. Van Kleiss was holding a party at the Abysus embassy to which Rex was invited. White Knight, however, planned to send in Agent Six with Doctor Holiday as his date in Rex's place due to Rex's obvious lack of diplomatic grace. Rex instead locked Six in a closet, stole one of his suits, and went to the party as Van Kleiss intended. Once inside Rex was knocked unconscious and imprisoned by Circe. He and Bobo followed her below the embassy where they discovered that she along with some Worm E.V.O.s and Breach were smuggling in nanite-infused dirt from Abysus. The E.V.O.s got away and Van Kleiss used the dirt to hold the U.N. hostage. Rex got back to the surface and a fight broke out between Van Kleiss and Rex. Not being able to fight Van Kleiss head on, Rex instead punched a hole into the east river leading into the underground tunnels where the dirt was and flushed it out. Rex finally had Van Kleiss at his mercy and he prepared to kill him using the BFS but Van Kleiss was able to save himself by revealing he knew Rex's parents. With the crisis finally over, Bobo informed Rex he had to plug the hole he made in the river at which point Six finally realized that Rex was wearing one of his suits. Breach Rex awoke inside a school with no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was getting into a fight with Breach. Rex was able to contact Doctor Holiday via a communicator and learned that Breach had been captured by Providence. Rex determined that he was in Philmore boarding school based on a textbook he found but there was over a dozen schools by that name in the USA alone. Exploring the school Rex found a young girl under attack from a Larvus and saved her by curing the E.V.O., prompting Breach to send the woman away. Getting out of the school the duo found a lost poster which identified the town as Greenville, Ohio. Before Doctor Holiday could warn him, Rex drove off the edge of the town and into the endless void of Breach's pocket dimension. Once back on solid ground with the girl, the duo was attacked by a trio of Sklugg. After they defeated the Sklugg, Breach sent the E.V.O.s after Doctor Holiday who easily dispatched them. It is soon after revealed that Greenville serves as an oversized dollhouse for Breach, and Rex is her new favorite "toy." Enraged at the idea of being replaced by Rex, the girl revealed herself to be a shapeshifting E.V.O. and does battle with Rex. During the battle Rex discovered that he could destabilize Breach by destroying the things she keeps in Greenville (vehicles, mannequins, buildings, etc.) and promptly began destroying the town during the fight with the E.V.O. He eventually forced open a portal directly in front of Breach before she imploded. Rex commented that he felt a little sorry for Breach, as she was just lonely but the things she collected couldn't make up for real people. Dark Passage Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo went to stop the rampage of a ferocious E.V.O. but before Rex could cure him he turned back to normal albeit severely traumatized. Providence made the connection between a series of similar incidents and traced them back to several packages full of a liquid that activates latent nanites in a subject's body. It is believed that one doctor, Gabriel Rylander, was responsible for these incidents. Rylander was an expert in evolutionary biology and nanotechnology that went missing along with his son and wife shortly before the Nanite Event. Rex was led to believe that Rylander may be his long lost father by the briefing. The group consisting of Doctor Holiday, Agent Six, Bobo, and Rex trekked into the Amazon for the purpose of hunting down Rylander. While on the Amazon River the group was attacked by E.V.O. piranha but Rex was able to save them using the Boogie Pack. On dry land the group was attacked by Rylander's electronic sentries which the group was able to destroy and continue to the base. However, they arrived at the same time as the Pack, which consisted of Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Skalamander, and their E.V.O. mounts. While the others battled each other, Rex and Van Kleiss sneaked into the base. Once inside Rex tried to talk to Rylander, and while he did know Rex, claiming he named him, he was his godfather not his real father. Rylander also revealed that Rex's brother had survived. Before any more could be said Rylander injected Rex with an abnormal nanite getting Rex angry and demands to know everything. Before any more could be said, Van Kleiss arrived and knocked out Rylander. Rex and Van Kleiss got into a fight in which Van Kleiss quickly gained the upper hand. Rex was saved at the last moment by Rylander who sacrificed himself to shove Van Kleiss into a nanite reactor. The base went into self-destruct and Six saved Rex. Though the others were upset that they failed to secure the research, Rex was now more hopeful than ever, as he had finally started to get some answers. The Forgotten Rex alongside Bobo and Agent Six was sent on a mission into the Bug Jar by White Knight to retreive a data-rod containing information that could prove vital to the fight against E.V.O.s. Rex was secretly assigned by Doctor Holiday to collect E.V.O. genetic samples from the residents of the Bug Jar with the promise of a date should he succeed. Rex also planned to rescue the Providence agents lost along with the Data. Rex skydived into the Bug Jar where he immediately found the data rod unfortunately the Turret E.V.O. shot down the group's ship and the group was immediately attacked by a small army of E.V.O.s led by a E.V.O. the group dubs NoFace. While the group is able to fend off the E.V.O.s Bobo was forced to use the explosive they were planning on using to punch a hole through the Bug Jar's shield and escape. Deciding that they have to wait until another ship arrives they decide to rescue the missing agents in the mean time. Finding the group Rex gets into a fight with NoFace whom he discovers that in addition to immense strength and fighting skill can also telepathically communicate with other E.V.O.s. They're able to escape and make their last stand atop a motel discovering at the last minuet that NoFace has the Data rod. Rex gets into a fight with NoFace over the Data Rod and only narrowly wins by stunning NoFace with the sample taker then escaping on the ship sent for them. Rex takes the opportunity to play a prank one White Knight by claiming that he doesn't have the Data rod but the "not a priority" agents he rescued does which earns Rex their respect. Operation: Wingman Rex is called out to the desert to save a group of Providence Agents from a dangerous E.V.O. arriving on scene Rex instead discovers a seemingly harmless rabbit is what the agents are so scared of. Mocking the agents, and by extension the rabbit, Rex both discovers that the rabbit it actually gigantic, agile, incredibly strong and very angry at Rex for insulting it. Every day of the week for the next week the Rabbit hunts Rex down, beats the daylights out of him, and runs away before Rex can get the upper hand. On Friday Noah calls him requesting that he be his wingman for Prom Night. Noah managed to ask out Claire Bowman the most popular girl in school and to score points with her he set Rex up, without his permission, with her dateless best friend Annie and dispite his suspicions Rex agrees to help. Back at Providence White Knight questions why Rex hasn't defeated the rabbit yet. Rex claims that the Rabbit always runs away before he can get the upper hand. He also informs White that defeating the rabbit will have to wait until after prom night, dispite White forbiding him to go. Rex steals one of Six's suits, again, and with the help of Doctor Holiday does his hair for event. Rex meets Noah at Claire's house, Rex discovers that Anne is both nice and cute, leading to further suspicions from Rex. The night's activities begins at a view over the sea at a cliftside, during which Anne takes the break off of the limo while retreiving her purse and it rolls off the clift with Rex inside. Rex is easily able to escape from the limo but he demands a full explaination from Noah. Noah explains that the reason Anne is dateless is because she has a long track record of putting her dates in the hospital, or worst, because of her extreme klutziness and bad luck. Noah set Rex up because he is the only one who could possibly survive the whole night with her. Rex decides to continue the date anyway, getting Bobo to bring them a tank to replace the limo. At the restaurant Anne sets Rex on fire accidentally. At the same time Rex is informed of the Rabbit on a rampage down the block. Rex arrives on scene and after a short fight buries the rabbit in iron gurters and returns to the restaurant and discovers that they've been kicked out because of Anne. Instead the group decides to go to a fast food restaurant to eat where Anne fires a missal at Rex while retreiving her stain stick. The missal attracts the attention of the Rabbit which chases the group in the tank. Surprisingly Anne, via randomly pushing buttons, is able to fight off the Rabbit and uses a Particle cannon to help Rex. Rex instructs Anne to fire a heat seeking missal which she instead ends up firing at Rex whom is able to use it to blow the rabbit to bits. The group finally arrives at Prom only to learn that it's over, whereas Noah is completely dejected the girls agree that it was one of the best nights of there lives. Noah wonders if Rex will agree to a second date but he flat out refuses stating he will never date Anne again. Rabble Rex and Agent Six are sent on a mission to Hong Kong where a gang of E.V.O. criminals has formed. Rex and Six interrupt a bank robbery being performed by a a trio of E.V.O.s and during the fight one of them, named Tuck, reveals that he knows Rex before they get away. Believing the trio might know something about his past Rex tries to convince White Knight to let him infiltrait the group to which White agrees. Rex tracks down the trio at which point Tuck introduces him to Skwydd and Cricket. Tuck proves that they know Rex by revealing that all four of them have Voice Activated Nano-ink tattoo's, apparently a counter measure Rex developed after a run in with a shapeshifter. Tuck explains that they're being forced to commit the crimes by a E.V.O. crimelord named Quarry. The group leads Rex to a warehouse full of stolen goods to which Rex informs the authorities. After the warehouse has been cleaned out one of Quarry's enforcers named Knuckles arrives to investigate whom Rex easily defeats and cures telling him to tell Quarry that he's shutting him down. After disposing of Knuckles Quarry hunts Rex down and turns the others against him by revealing via Rex's very own diary that he was the one who handed the others over to Quarry. The others turn against Rex and sides with Quarry before running off. Rex at first considers calling in Providence but upon being reminded of the friendship he once had with the others he decides to shut Quarry down for good. Rex invades Quarry's hideout and easily takes down his enforcers before getting into a fight with Tuck, Sqwydd and Cricket. Quarry attempts to simply bribe Rex away with the diary but Rex destroyed it on the spot. Seeing Rex stand up for them the Trio team up with Rex against Quarry and defeat him. Rex calls Providence in and they arrest Quarry and his subordinants, Rex claims that his friends got away but he doubts they will cause any trouble. Rex informs the others that Providence will leave them alone as long as they don't do anything stupid. Once at Providence Rex informs Doctor Holiday and Agent Six of his memory black-outs which are responsible for his amnesia. Holiday theorizes that extreme trauma may be responsible and Six gives Rex a new diary to help him cope with future blackouts. The Hunter Rex and Agent Six were sent on a mission to a small suburban neighborhood to stop the rampage of a Flea E.V.O. They eventually knocked it out but with a large about of property damage to the nearby buildings. Rex was in the middle of curing the E.V.O. when out of the blue Hunter Cain uses his weapon Sweet Caroline to vaporize the E.V.O. Hunter makes his hatred of Rex and Providence known going so far as to claim that Rex actually turns people into E.V.O.s and that there is no hope in saving them. Later that night Rex goes to Noah to discuss Hunter Cain with him, during a friendly game of basketball between the two they're harassed by a group of Protestors and Hunter's thug's during which Rex accidentally injures one of the Protestors and destroys one of Hunter's armored buses. Noah suggests that Rex leaves before he makes his problems worst. As a result of the run in and Bobo egging him on Rex completely loses faith in humanity and for a short time gives up the fight against E.V.O.s. Rex eventually comes to the aid of Providence and Hunter's army when they end up in a fight with a nest of Phantom E.V.O.s at the docks. During the fight Rex and Hunter break off to have their own fight, during which Hunter reveals that he bought and planted the E.V.O.s just to prove Providences ineffectiveness. Rex and Hunter get into a brutal fight which ultimately Rex wins, Hunter orders Rex to finish him off and prove what he's really like but instead Rex simply ties him up for the authorities. With the assistance of Hunter's not so loyal army Rex finishes off the E.V.O.s. Later that night Rex watches a sigment on Ultimate Exposure interviewing people Rex has saved in the past which only reaffirms his newfound belief in humanity. Gravity What Lies Beneath The Swarm Basic Plague Promises, Promises Badlands Payback Van kleiss is in abysus to make a plan to attack the keep and steel all of rex's nanites the plans susceeds and rex is dropped of from the keep by biowulf later dr. holiday runs a mri on rex,she discovers the omega 1 nanite thats inside of rex meanwhile the keep is headed to provindence base inside the keep captain callen is transformed into a stone like spider E.v.o,it appears that rex's nanites have an oppisite on van kleiss,rex can cure E.v.os and now he can create them, the keep rams to providence base while rex,noah and bobo goes to the purgatory base mean back at providence HQ six fights a few E.v.os and then van kleiss,but van kleiss grabs six's right arm,but before van kleiss could turn six into a E.v.o,rex shows up,rex creates a new build the Blast Caster to deafeat van kleiss then rex shuts the base and chases van kleiss but fails. References